


Apfelernte

by DieLadi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dies ist mein erster Versuch im Supernatural Fandom. // Diese Story erzählt die Geschichte aus dem elften Teil der ersten Staffel, "Vogelscheuche" ("Scarecrow"). Allerdings aus einer wohl eher ungewöhnlichen Perspektive...





	1. Chapter 1

Die Äpfel werden hier geerntet, wenn das Jahr schon fortgeschritten ist. Es ist eine späte Sorte.  
Wenn die letzten Früchte von den Bäumen geholt worden sind, die letzten Bäume abgeerntet sind ist es bereits Herbst. Der Nebel zieht in Schwaden durch den Obsthain. Welkes Laub liegt auf dem Boden, feucht von Regen und Dunst. Es riecht nach nach Herbst und Kartoffelfeuern. Die ersten Nachtfröste sind nicht mehr weit.  
Es ist eine Zeit, in der die Menschen in ihren gemütlichen Häusern sitzen und diesen gedeckten Apfelkuchen essen, den sie so lieben. Sie haben die besten Äpfel verkauft. Sie haben gebacken. Mus gekocht, Kompott eingelegt.  
Haben Apfelwein gekeltert und Apfelgeist gebrannt.  
Sie sitzen in ihren Häuser in dieser ländlichen Umgebung. Obsthaine, Maisfelder, Kuhweiden. Der nächste Nachbar ein paar Meilen entfernt. Oder auch nur ein paar Meter, aber dann kennt man sie alle, die in der Straße wohnen – Kleinstadt eben.  
So leben die Menschen hier und es geht ihnen gut.  
Solange sie...

Diese kühle Zeit erinnert mich an das Land, aus dem ich komme. Das Land, weit von hier im Osten. Eine nordische, karge Welt, in der ich damals, vor Jahrhunderten, Jahrtausenden, zu einer Zeit, an die ich mich kaum entsinne, erwacht bin.  
Ich erwachte in einem Baum, der zu jener Zeit in voller Pracht stand, im Frühjahr kräftig blühte und im Spätsommer, im frühen Herbst voller Äpfel war.  
Ich erwachte, weil die Menschen jene Früchte, die damals noch anders waren als die Äpfel heute, härter, kleiner, sauerer, bitterer, ernteten und wertschätzten.  
Ich erwachte, als die Menschen begannen, den Baum zu verehren.  
Der Baum war der größte und prachtvollste in jenem Obsthain.  
Ich erwachte in ihm und im Laufe der Zeit verehrten die Menschen nicht nur den Baum. Sie verehrten mich und sie nannten mich einen Gott.

Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte habe ich viele Namen gehabt. Viele Sprachen wurden von meinen Anbetern gesprochen und nicht immer waren die Bezeichnungen freundlich. Nicht immer nannte man mich Gott. Man nannte mich einen Geist, eine finstere Macht, einen Teufel, das Böse. Auch das Wort für Gott war nicht immer eine wohlmeinende Anrede.  
Und doch. Selbst als sie mich am meisten fürchten, verehrten sie mich und opferten mir.

Ich habe den Menschen immer geholfen.   
Ich war nie ein großer Gott, war nie mächtig. Ich war immer der Gott meines Obsthaines. Meine Kraft erstreckte sich auf ein begrenztes Gebiet. Ich half den Menschen, die in meinem Hain die Ernte einholten.   
Ich sorgte dafür, dass die Pflanzen, die sie anbauten, zuerst mit primitiven Hacken und Grabstöcken, über die Jahrhunderte immer geschickter und technisierter, wuchsen und reiche Ernten boten. Dass ihr Vieh prächtig auf der Weide stand und von Seuchen verschont blieb. Dass ihre Kinder zu starken Männern und schönen Frauen heranwuchsen. Dass die Männer gesund und kräftig waren, die Frauen gebärfreudig. Kurz, dass alles gut gedieh.  
Dafür sorgte ich, und als Gegenleistung erwartete ich ihre Verehrung und … Opfer.

Zuerst opferten sie mir Obst aus meinem eigenen Hain.  
Später dann Feldfrüchte.  
Die Erzeugnisse ihrer Tiere. Käse, Milch Wolle.  
Lämmer.  
Schafe und Ziegen, die sie für mich ausbluten ließen.  
Und dann, als ihr Wohlstand wuchs und auch ihr Wunsch nach Besitz, da gab es die ersten Menschenopfer.

Und dann gab es kein zurück. Nachdem ich Menschenblut gekostet hatte, gab es nichts anderes mehr. Keine sauren Äpfel, kein tranig schmeckendes Hammelfleisch.  
Und so ist es nun seit ewigen Zeiten. Seit Jahrhunderten. 

Es sind immer ein Mann und eine Frau. Es gab Zeiten, da waren es der beste Krieger und die schönste Frau.  
Es gab Zeiten, da waren es ein Jüngling und eine Jungfrau.  
Nun, auf diese Feinheiten kommt es mir nicht an, das sind Dinge, die die Menschen selber sich ausdenken. Sie legen Wert darauf, nicht ich.  
Ein Mann und eine Frau müssen es sein. 

Im alten Landstrich, in jenem Land im Hohen Norden, da haben sie sich oft freiwillig zur Verfügung gestellt. Es war eine Ehre für sie, und ihre Familien waren hoch angesehen ob des Opfers.  
Sie tanzten und sangen, wurden bekränzt, bekamen ein köstliches Mal und den besten Wein.  
Erst dann, wenn der Abend kam, dann blieben sie allein.  
Sie hatten Angst, und doch waren sie voller Mut. Sie wussten, dass man ihre Tapferkeit preisen würde. Aber noch viel wichtiger war ihnen, dass sie es für ihre Leute taten. Für ihr Volk. Dass sie ihm volle Scheunen und Truhen bescherten, in dem sie mich, den Gott des Obsthaines, besänftigten und meine Gunst auf ihren Taten liegen würde. Mein Segen auf all ihren Feldern und Weiden.  
Man würde nicht hungern müssen um ihrer Tat willen, da ich, der Gott des Haines, ihnen Wohlstand und Glück schenken würde.

Es waren gute Zeiten für mich. Fette Zeiten, frohe Zeiten.  
Es dauerte viele Jahrhunderte hindurch, doch irgendwann änderten sich die Dinge.  
Die Menschen wurden selbstbewusster und begannen, mehr und mehr an ihre eigene Kraft zu glauben und sich auf sie zu verlassen. Und mit dem erstarkenden Glauben an sich selbst verblasste der Glaube an die Götter.  
An mich.

Die Schere zwischen den armen und reichen klaffte immer mehr auseinander und die Menschen begannen sich aufzulehnen, gegen ein Leben in Unfreiheit, ein Leben, in dem man arm blieb, wenn man arm war und keine Chance hatte, das zu ändern. Wo man abhängig blieb, wenn man abhängig war. Wo man gehorchen musste und den Nacken beugen vor der Obrigkeit und trotz aller Hände Arbeit kaum zu beißen hatte, wenn Zeiten der Not kamen.  
Auch ich konnte daran nichts tun, denn ich kann die Ernte reich machen und die Kühe trächtig. Doch wenn die Menschen diesen Reichtum nicht verteilen, dann wird es Hungerleider geben und vollgefressene Pfeffersäcke, und das liegt außerhalb meiner Macht.

Die Menschen suchten die Freiheit in Übersee.  
Und als die ersten auf ein Schiff stiegen, das sie in die Neue Welt bringen sollte, da fuhr in ihrem Gepäck ein Spross des Apfelbaumes mit.  
Meines Apfelbaumes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier in der neuen Welt sind die Menschen anders. Sie halten nicht mehr so zusammen.  
Und sie glauben nicht mehr.

Natürlich behaupten sie, zu glauben, aber ihr Glaube an diesen Christengott ist aufgesetzt, der Glaube an etwas fernes, an einen König, von dem man weiß, dass er in seinem fernen Palast bleiben wird und niemals die Höfe der einfachen Menschen betreten wird.  
Ein ganz angenehmer Glaube.  
Der Glaube an mich und meinesgleichen ist anders.  
Ich bin wie der Steuereintreiber, von dem man weiß, dass er jederzeit vor der Tür stehen kann und den letzten Groschen mitnehmen kann. Man kann nichts vor ihm verbergen, weil er greifbar ist, existiert und nicht in der Ferne wohnt, sondern in der eigenen Stadt.  
Da ist der Glaube an den fernen Gott bequemer. 

Und die Menschen wollen sich nicht mehr unterwerfen.  
In der ersten Zeit, als mein Reiser eingepflanzt worden war und zu einem Baume wuchs, so prachtvoll und schön wie im alten Lande und als ich hier, in dieser neuen Welt zu wirken begann, ja, in dieser Anfangszeit wollten die Menschen erst wieder mit den Schafen und der Ziegenmilch und dem Honig um meine Gunst angehen.  
Nun, sie merkten bald, dass das Leben hier in dieser rauen Natur schwer ist, wenn man es allein bewerkstelligen muss...  
Und so dauerte es nicht lange, und es gab wieder für mich das Opfer, dass ich wollte.  
Einen Mann und eine Frau. Jedes Jahr zum Ende der Apfelernte.  
Sie versuchten, mich mit Alten und Siechen abzuspeisen. Nun, auch wenn ich sicher nicht kiesättig bin und keine allzu hohen Ansprüche stelle. Aber das ging zu weit.  
Apfelfäule und Maul- und Klauenseuche brachten sie zur Vernunft.

In dieser Anfangszeit waren es weiterhin jeweils zwei aus der Gemeinde meiner Anhänger. Doch aus das änderte sich.  
Die Menschen haben heute Autos und Flugzeuge und fahren in kurzer Zeit durch das ganze Land. Kennen andere Gegenden, andere Menschen und – die Freiheit.  
Sie haben Fernsehen, Radio, Internet, und auch hier sehen sie – die Freiheit.  
Und sie sind nicht mehr so einfach bereit, ihre Leben zu opfern für das Wohl aller. Sie sind Individuen geworden, denen das eigene Glück an erster Stelle steht...  
Und daher ist niemand mehr bereit, sich zu opfern.

Es ist auch nicht mehr so, dass sie alle um mich wissen.  
Die Jungen Leute glauben nicht mehr an mich. Sie ziehen in die Welt hinaus, studieren an anderen Orten, heiraten nach wer weiß wohin.  
Aber manche von ihnen haben es schwer. Diejenigen, denen das Kind am Fieber gestorben ist. Die Frau davongelaufen, weil sie Geld an der Börse verloren haben. Die Zeiten der Arbeitslosigkeit durchgemacht haben. Die die Hoffnung auf ein Leben in Wohlstand und Ruhe aufgegeben haben. Denen das Glück, was sie suchten, nicht zugefallen ist. Oder die es hatten und wieder verloren haben.  
Die kehren zurück und sehen, dass hier das Leben und das Glück und der Wohlstand blühen. Sie bleiben und fühlen sich zu Hause.  
Und solche sind es, die dann von den Älteren eingeweiht werden und den Glauben an mich wiederfinden. Und erkennen, was sie zu tun haben.

Nein, sie opfern sich nicht selbst. Dazu sind sie alle zu selbstsüchtig geworden. Aber sie helfen, Opfer zu finden.

Ein Mann und eine Frau.   
Zwei Fremde auf der Durchreise.  
Sie werden mit offenen Armen aufgenommen, mit Freundlichkeit empfangen. Man hilft ihnen, man „repariert“ das Auto, das wie durch Zufall ausgerechnet hier, in der Kleinstadt nahe des Apfelhains, liegengeblieben ist.  
Mann serviert ihnen ein liebevoll gekochtes Essen.   
Ein letztes Opfermahl.

Man packt ihnen noch von dem köstlichen Apfelkuchen ein.  
Man weist ihnen den Weg. Und man weist sie auf die alte Straße, die hier am Obsthain vorbeiführt.  
Dort, wo der Hauptweg zwischen den Apfelbäumen beginnt, der geradewegs auf mich zu führt, bleibt das Auto erneut liegen.  
Sie steigen aus, verärgert, verzweifelt. Es ist schon dunkel, es ist kühl, denn es ist ja schon Herbst.  
Sie gehen den Weg entlang, denn am Ende des Weges gaukle ich ihnen ein Licht vor, so dass sie hoffen, ein Farmhaus zu finden, in dem sie Unterschlupf suchen können.

Doch anstelle eines Farmhauses finden sie mich. Meinen Baum, in dem ich wohne.

Jedes Jahr wieder ist es das gleiche Spiel. Sie stehen vor mir, schauen mich an, beeindruckt, verängstigt.  
Die Frau zeigt meist Angst, der Mann, der sich genau so fürchtet, spielt den starken Beschützer. Das ist ärgerlich für mich, denn auch wenn es das Blut der Opfer ist, von dem ich mich ernähre, ist doch ihre Angst die Würze, und ich mag es nicht, wenn ich mich zu sehr anstrengen muss.

Ein paar Meter neben mir auf einem hölzernen Kreuz hängt die Krähenscheuche. Auch sie ist alt. Sie ist geschaffen worden aus den Bestandteilen der Opfer: Haut, zu Leder geworden. Haare, einst geflochten, jetzt struppig und ausgebleicht. Kleidungsstücke, vom Wetter gebleicht. Schmuck, grau und angelaufen.   
Sie ist tot, so tot wie meine Opfer sind, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin.  
Doch... der Mann und die Frau sind in meinem Bann und ihre Psyche, ihr Geist spiegelt ihnen vor, was ich möchte.  
Sie sehen die Vogelscheuche von ihrem Holzgerüst steigen.  
Sie sehen, wie sie die silberne Sichel schwingt.  
Sie glauben sich von ihr verfolgt.

Sie haben Angst.   
Angst!   
ANGST!!!!!

Ich trinke die Angst, sie schmeckt so gut. Ich berausche mich daran, bin trunken davon.

Sie versuchen zu fliehen, doch sie kommen nicht vom Fleck.  
Sie glauben zu rennen, doch sie sitzen im nassen Laub. Um sie herum der Geruch von vermodernden Blättern und Äpfeln.   
Fauligen Äpfeln.  
Gärigen Äpfeln.  
Der Geruch, der sie überwältigt und ihren Ekel, ihre Angst noch schürt.  
Die Sichel liegt zu ihren Füßen.  
Sie glauben sie in den Händen der Scheuche.  
Doch nicht die Scheuche ist es, die ihnen die Kehle durchtrennt.

Nein.  
Das machen sie selber.

Meist war es der Mann, der zuerst der Frau und dann sich selber den Hals durchschnitt.  
Über viele Jahrhunderte waren die Männer stark und die Frauen schön.... jedenfalls war das ihre Art, die Welt zu sehen.  
Heute ist das ausgeglichener, die Frauen sind nicht mehr die hilflosen Wesen, die beschützt werden müssen und die Männer trauen sich, Angst zu haben.   
Also ist es heute manchmal auch die Frau, die den ersten Schnitt vollführt.

Und wenn sie dann ausbluten, dann schwelge ich in meinem Opfer.

Ihr Blut!  
Mmmmmhhh!  
Oh und ihre Angst! Die ist köstlich, delikat!

Jedes Jahr wieder, zur Zeit, wenn die Nebel kommen und die kalten Nächte...

* * * 

Nun, es ist wieder so weit.  
Die kalten Nebel ziehen schon seit Tagen durch den Hain.  
Der Geruch nach Äpfeln liegt schwer und süß über dem Land.  
Die Nächte sind kalt.

Gestern haben die Menschen den letzten Apfel gepflückt.

Heute werden sie mir Opfern.  
Sie haben Apfelsoße gekocht.   
Sie haben Braten gemacht.  
Sei haben Apfelkuchen gebacken.  
Sie haben das Opferpaar auserkoren.

Heute Abend werde ich schlemmen.

Der Nebel zieht auf.

Ich warte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich bin fassungslos.  
Ich, ein GOTT, bin fassungslos.

Ich habe in all den Jahrhunderten schon viel erlebt. Ich habe viel gesehen. Ich habe viel gehört.  
Aber das, was heute Nacht geschehen ist, ist mir zum allerersten Male passiert.

Das Opfer ist missglückt.

Es hätte letzte Nacht geschehen sollen, aber es ist missglückt. Ich hungere.   
Es ist der letzte Tag der Apfelernte gewesen, und ich hätte gestern Nacht mein Opfer bekommen sollen. Bekommen müssen!  
Und nun stehe ich hier, mein Apfelbaum wird von dem Wind gebeutelt, der durch den herbstlichen Hain fegt, und ich hungere!

Eigentlich war es erst wie immer.  
Die beiden Auserwählten blieben mit ihrem Auto liegen. Diese Autos sind praktische Dinger, ein Gott wie ich mit meiner Macht und meiner Kraft kann sie so leicht manipulieren...  
Sie stiegen aus und kamen in den Apfelhain. Wie immer. Ich ließ sie das Licht sehen, machte sie glauben, es gäbe ein Haus, das Hilfe versprach. Sie kamen auf mich zu. Sie sahen die Krähenscheuche.  
Der Mann machte coole Sprüche, wie immer. Die Frau zeigte ihre Angst offen.   
Ich nahm ihren Geist in meinem auf, ließ sie sehen, was sie sehen sollten: Die Scheuche in Bewegung, die silberne Sichel in der Hand. Sie schrien. Sie flohen. Die Sichel befand sich in der Hand des Mannes.  
Sie versuchten, den Ausgang des Haines zu erreichen.  
Ich wusste, sie würden es nicht schafften. Sie schafften es nie.

Sie sanken in die Knie, die Sichel blitzte, der Mann erhob sie, gleich würde er der Frau die Kehle durchtrennen, gleich würde ich mein Blut bekommen... ihre Angst war so präsent, sie schmeckte so gut, duftete so betörend...  
Gleich würde es vorbei sein und ich würde in meiner Mahlzeit schwelgen.

Doch dann...  
Urplötzlich tauchte ein zweiter Mann auf.  
Von ihm ging etwas aus, was mir Angst machte. Eine Aura, eine mächtige Ausstrahlung, die mich Furcht spüren ließ.  
Mich!  
Einen Gott!  
Furcht!

Er schien die Situation zu erfassen... ich griff nach seiner Psyche und schaffte es, dass auch er die Scheuche sah.  
Aber er hatte keine Angst, und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie das zugehen konnte.  
Er hatte ein Gewehr bei sich, mit Silber geladen.   
Ich kann das alles bis jetzt nicht begreifen:

ICH bekam es mit der Angst.

Dieser Kerl kam nun in den Hain gestürmt.  
Er schrie das Paar an, sie sollen zu ihrem Auto laufen. Beide erwachten aus ihrer Trance und rannten los. Die Sichel blieb unbeachtet im feuchten Gras liegen.  
Ich versuchte, nun ihn zu beeinflussen, dass er die Sichel nehme sollte – aber er tat es nicht. Er starrte auf den Punkt, wo er die Scheuche sah und schoss.

Er schoss und traf meinen Baum.

Ich schrie. Ich hatte Schmerzen. Es tat so weh!  
Meine Kraft ließ nach, ich war nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen Geist festzuhalten, und so schien er zu glauben, er hätte die Scheuche fürs erste besiegt, machte kehrt und rannte zu seinem eigenen Auto.  
Die Reifen quietschten, und er folgte mit seinem Wagen dem des Paares, das ebenfalls mit hoher Geschwindigkeit davon fuhr.

Verdammt.   
Mein Opfer ist missglückt.  
Ich habe mein Opfer nicht bekommen.  
Verdammt!

* * *

Ich werde das den Menschen nicht durchgehen lassen.  
Sie sollen spüren, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen ist.  
Als der Morgentau auf meine Äste fiel und meine Zweige benetzte, stand mein Entschluss fest: ich werde sie bestrafen.  
Die ersten Bäume werden heute schon absterben. Die ersten Kühe spätestens morgen tot auf ihren Weiden liegen.  
Und wenn sie sich nicht schnellstens um Ersatz bemühen, wird es bei Kühen nicht bleiben.

Erst die Bäume.  
Die Kühe.  
Dann ihre geliebten Haustiere.

Und dann ihre Kinder.

Und spätestens dann werden sie zur Vernunft kommen.  
Und wenn sie kein Touristenpaar auftreiben können – nun das ist nicht meine Sorge. Dann müssen eben wieder wie in alten Zeiten zwei aus der Mitte meiner Gläubigen zum Wohle aller ihr Leben lassen. Mir soll das recht sein.   
Hauptsache ich bekomme, was ich will.  
Nein, was mir zusteht!

Ich will mein Opfer.  
Wie sie das anstellen ist mir letztendlich gleich.

Ich warte.  
Meine Wunde schmerzt. Ich muss versuchen, die Silberne Kugel aus der Rinde meines Baumes zu bekommen. Das wird nicht leicht.

Aber jetzt zieht erst einmal wieder der kalte Abendnebel zwischen den Obstbäumen hindurch. Meine liebste Zeit des Tages.

Vielleicht haben sie ja schon Ersatz für mich?  
Ich werde es sehen.

Ich warte.


	4. Chapter 4

Da sind sie. Die Leute aus der Kleinstadt.  
Das Ehepaar von der Tankstelle. Der Café- Besitzer. Der Sheriff.  
Die, die sich immer darum kümmern, dass ich mein Opferpaar erhalte.

Sie haben einen Mann dabei. Und ein Mädchen.  
Oh.  
Das ist die Nichte der Leute von der Tankstelle.

Nun, wie es aussieht, haben sie den Ernst der Lage erkannt. Sie opfern etwas, was ihnen selbst am Herzen liegt. Das ist gut. Das wird mir besonders gut schmecken. Angst, gepaart mit Verzweiflung und abgrundtiefer Enttäuschung von den Liebsten, die ihr das antun... ja, damit ist mir ein köstliches Mal bereitet.  
Ich werde...

Oh.  
Der Mann.  
Das ist der, der auf mich geschossen hat!  
Ich verspüre wieder so etwas wie Furcht. Sein Wille ist stark. Seine Präsenz ist... irgendwie... ich verstehe nicht. Was ist es, das ihn so stark macht?

Die Menschen würden jetzt sagen: das Blut in meinen Adern gefriert. Nun, ich bin ein spirituelles Wesen, ich habe kein Blut, dass mir gefrieren könnte. Aber es muss sich genau so anfühlen.  
Ich habe Angst.  
Ich kann das nicht verstehen, den ich bin ein Gott, ich bin hier der, von dem Macht ausgeht, der beeinflussen und manipulieren kann, und vor dem die Menschen zittern und, wenn ich das will, wie kleine wimmernde Bündel auf Knien liegen...  
Und doch.   
Ich fürchte mich so sehr, als wäre zum ersten Mal, seit mein Baum vor so vielen Jahrhunderten aus einem Apfelkern ersproß, meine Existenz bedroht.  
Es ist ein grauenhaftes Gefühl.

Nun, die Ältesten aus der Stadt fesseln die beiden jeweils an einen der Bäume. Das ist gut.  
Das wird mir helfen, den Willen des Mannes zu brechen. Um das Mädchen muss ich mich nicht sorgen, sie ist schwach, mit ihr habe ich leichtes Spiel.  
Sie ziehen sich zurück.  
Also kann ich nun beginnen, mich in den Geist der beiden gefesselten zu drängen. Heute muss es gelingen, es ist der letzte Tag des Zyklus. Ich habe entsetzlichen Hunger, und ich werde die Menschen hier in der Gegend zu Grunde richten, wenn mir meine Opfer diesmal wieder entkommen sollten!

Ich löse die Fesseln des Mannes.   
Die Sichel liegt zu seinen Füßen.  
Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie die Scheuche sehen, dass sie glauben, sie würde sie töten...   
Und dann wird der Mann die Sichel nehmen und erst dem Mädchen und dann sich den Tod bringen.  
Es muss einfach funktionieren.

Der Abend wird dunkler und dunkler. Kälter. Nebliger.  
Aber der Mann ist zu stark. Und auch der Wille des Mädchens hält mir stand... wie kann das sein..?

Sie hasst!

Sie hasst den Onkel und die Tante, die vorgeben sie zu lieben und ihr doch das hier antun. Und ihr Hass gibt ihr die Kraft, meiner Manipulation zu widerstehen.  
Verflixt!  
Ich habe Hunger!

Es ist bereits Nacht. Ein Käuzchen ruft in der Dunkelheit.  
Der Mann hat noch immer nicht die Sichel in die Hand genommen. Noch immer sehen beide die Scheuche nicht wandeln.  
Ich verstehe es nicht.

Was kann ich tun? Es muss doch voran gehen?  
Ich habe Hunger!  
Ich strenge mich an, lege alle Kraft in die Manipulation ihrer...

Zum Henker, was ist das...?  
Was geschieht dort?  
Ein weiterer Mann taucht auf. Plötzlich steht er vor den beiden und wird lebhaft begrüßt, ihre Angst ist weg und macht Erleichterung Platz.  
Das gefällt mir nicht!

Er macht sich daran, die beiden zu befreien. Ich greife nach seinem Inneren, so dass er den anderen Mann gefesselt glaubt. Er versucht, die Bande zu lösen, ich mache es ihm schwer, er glaubt, dass er den Knoten nicht auf bekommt.  
Meine Opfer sind nun abgelenkt.  
Daher gelingt es mir, sie so zu packen, dass sie die Scheuche sehen. Sie sehen sie durch den Hain wandeln. Mit der Sichel in der Hand.  
Die Hände des Opfermannes, der andere nannte ihn Dean, greifen nach der Sichel, die doch in Wahrheit vor ihm auf dem Boden liegt.

Ausgerechnet Dean. Das ist die Bezeichnung für einen Würdenträger der Kirche dieses unnahbaren Christengottes, an den hier alle vorgeben zu glauben... doch in diesem Augenblick tut das niemand, in diesem Augenblick, jetzt und hier, gibt es nur den Glauben an mich. Ha!

Plötzlich tauchen zwischen den Bäumen Lichter auf. Nein, die sind nicht von mir... Das sind echte Lichter. Taschenlampen? Ja.  
Es sind die Ältesten.  
Sie haben bemerkt, dass nicht alles nach Plan lief. Sie wollen dafür sorgen, dass ich mein Opfer bekomme.  
Gut.

Mit Waffen halten sie die drei, Dean, die Nichte Emily, und den anderen, der Sam genannt wurde, in Schach.  
Sie reden auf sie ein.  
Sie versuchen, sie zu überzeugen, sich zu opfern. Sich mir willig hinzugeben.

So langsam dauert mir das alles zu lange und geht mir auf die Nerven.  
Ich habe Hunger und ich bin nicht bereit, länger zu warten.  
Ich brauche einen Mann und eine Frau.  
Jetzt.

Und wenn es nicht die jungen sind, nun, dann gebe ich mich eben mit älteren zufrieden.   
Verzweifelte Situationen bedürfen verzweifelter Maßnahmen, und nun ja, der Tankstellenbesitzer und seine Frau haben zwar die Blüte des Lebens überschritten, aber sie stehen noch in voller Kraft.  
Sind gesund und noch nicht so alt, dass sie mir nicht schmecken würden.

Der Wille der Frau ist leicht zu brechen. Sie redet noch auf die Nichte ein, da hat sie schon selber die Sichel in der Hand und rammt sie dem Mann durch den Bauch.  
Alle schreien sie durcheinander, sehen die Krähenscheuche ihr Werk tun, die doch in Wahrheit still und tot neben meinem Baum auf dem Holzkreuz hängt.

Der Mann gleitet zu Boden, entsetzt, voller Angst, als nun langsam das Leben aus ihm gleitet.  
Die Frau zieht sich die scharfe Schneide der Sichel quer über die Kehle.

Wildes Geschrei und Flucht in meinem Obsthain.  
Egal.  
Ich habe meine Opfer.  
Ihr Blut, gewürzt mit Angst, die an Wahnsinn grenzt, ist köstlich.

Ich habe mein Opfer.  
Ich bin zufrieden.


	5. Chapter 5

Ich schwelge.   
Ich schlemme.  
Blut.  
Blut!  
BLUT!

Ich trinke. Ich fresse. Ich berausche mich.  
Angst.  
Angst!  
ANGST!

Mein Opfer!  
Es ist gut!

Der kalte Nebel hat nun alle Bäume im Apfelhain umfangen. Die Nacht ist schon weit fortgeschritten.  
Das Käuzchen schreit erneut.  
Ich bin gesättigt.  
Zufrieden.  
Ich begebe mich zur Ruhe.  
Schlafe.  
Der Morgen wird bald grauen.  
Dies, die Nacht nach meinem Opfermal, ist die einzige Nacht in der ich schlafe.  
Ich...

 

* * *

 

Was...?  
Ich erwache.  
Doch nicht vom Morgenlicht, dass hell und klar durch die Zweige der Obstbäume auf den weichen Boden fällt.   
Schritte wecken mich.  
Schritte, die im Laub rascheln.  
Schritte, die auf mich zukommen.

Dean. Sam. Emily.  
Was in aller alten und vergessenen Gottheiten Namen tun sie hier?  
Ich finde bei ihnen keine Angst.  
Warum haben sie keine Angst?  
Ich spüre Wut. Hass. Entschlossenheit.

Ich versuche, nach ihrem Geist zu greifen. Es gelingt mir nicht.  
Die Wut hat eine Mauer gebildet, durch die ich nicht dringen kann.  
Was zum Teufel, was zum ältesten und finstersten der alten Götter, den die Menschen Satan nennen, geht hier vor?  
Sie suchen nach etwas.  
Nach mir. Meinem Baum.

Haben meinen Baum gefunden und stehen nun vor mir.  
Ich strenge mich an, aber es gelingt mir nicht, sie zu beeinflussen.  
Sie haben etwas mit sich, einen Kanister mit einer Flüssigkeit, die seltsam riecht. Sie überschütten mich damit. Was soll das? Wollen sie mir dieses Zeug etwas opfern? Nun danke, auf solchen Gestank kann ich verzichten.  
Außerdem, ich habe gestern gut gegessen, Danke vielmals.

 

Was...?  
WAS....???  
Dean zündet einen Ast an seiner Spitze an. Feuer! Ich mag Feuer nicht in meine Nähe! Der Baum in dem ich lebe ist aus Holz, und das kann brennen!  
Mach das weg!  
Sofort!

Dean widersteht mir und gibt den Ast an Emily weiter.  
Sie tritt auf mich zu...  
Hey, die wird doch nicht!?  
Verdammt!  
Das Feuer erfasst meinen Baum, der schon so alt ist und neben den fruchttragenden auch vertrocknete Zweige besitzt, da er heilig ist und nie beschnitten wurde!  
Mein Baum brennt!

Ich habe Schmerzen!  
Ich hab Angst!  
Ich muss fliehen -   
Wohin kann ich fliehen? 

Ich …  
Ich...  
ICH....

Verdammte Freundschaft, verdammte Bruderliebe, verdammte Menschlichkeit, die stärker ist als meine Macht!  
Ich hasse euch!  
Ich werde eure Bäume verdorren. Euer Vieh soll verrecken, eure Kinder elendig...

Feuer...  
Feuer.......  
FOOOOOOOIIIIIIEEERRRRR.......

 

Das Eeeeennnnddddeeeee................

 

* * *

 

?


	6. Chapter 6

Ein Apfel hing noch an dem uralten Baum. Der letzte Apfel, verfault, die Kerne angeschimmelt.  
Bis auf einen.  
Der Apfel fiel zu Boden, als der Baum brannte und zersprang.

Der eine, einzige noch gute Kern fiel heraus.

Und er verfing sich in Deans Hosenaufschlag.

Dean stieg in den Impala.  
Fuhr mit Sam durch das Land.

Irgendwo an einem Feldweg saßen sie und machten Rast.  
Der Kern fiel aus dem Aufschlag und auf den Erdboden.  
Fruchtbaren Boden.

* * *

Es tut mir weh, nicht zu existieren.  
Nicht in dem Sinne, den die Menschen existieren nennen.

Irgendwann wird hier, wo ein Apfelkern zu Boden gefallen ist, ein Bäumchen wachsen.  
Ein Baum.

Und er wird mein Baum sein.

Irgendwann wird die kleine Stadt hier in der Nähe ungeahnten Wohlstand erhalten.  
Menschen werden wissen, dass es mich gibt.  
Es wird Touristen geben. Paare, die hier auf der Durchreise sind.  
Und deren Endstation es sein wird.   
Mein Baum.   
Mein Hain.

Doch bis dahin muss ich warten.  
Mein Baum wird wachsen.

Main Hain wird entstehen.

Ich kann warten.


End file.
